Classic Children's TV Stamps
Set of Classic Children's TV Stamp Cards Featuring much-loved Characters from over 60 years of Children's Television. The Stamp Cards feature all classic Children's TV stamps and are reproduced at postcard size from the original artwork. They make a splendid and original gift for anyone who has watched any episode over the last 60 years. Stamps The Stamp Cards feature classic children's tv stamps and are reproduced at postcard size from the original artwork. They make a splendid and original gift for anyone who has watched any episode over the last 60 years. *Muffin the Mule (1946) Muffin the Mule was one of Britain's very first tv stars. He was a performing marionette, "discovered" by Annette Mills and Ann Hogarth in 1946. *Andy Pandy (1950) Co-starring with Teddy and Looby Loo, Andy Pandy wanted to encourage young viewers to sing and dance along. *Sooty (1952) Sooty, the little yellow bear with a penchant for magic tricks has been waving his magic wand and causing merry mischief on our tv screens and in theatres since 1952. *Ivor the Engine (1959) Ivor the Engine; a small steam train working on a remote line in the "top left-hand corner of Wales". *Dougal - The Magic Roundabout (1965) Dougal (a Skye Terrier) was a very Grumpy dog who starred in The Magic Roundabout. *Captain Troy Tempest - Stingray (1963) Captain Troy Tempest and George Lee Sheridan, aka "Phones", are the pilots of Stingray, a superior submarine ship employed by The World Aquanaut Security Patrol (WASP). *The Clangers (1969) The Clangers were small creatures living in peace and harmony on – and inside – a small, hollow planet, far, far away, nourished by Blue String Pudding, and Green Soup harvested from the planet's volcanic soup wells by the Soup Dragon. *Windy Miller - Camberwick Green (1966) Windy Miller and his famous windmill. His bus featured the quote "Windy always saves with a Megarider". *Mr Benn (1971) Living at 52 Festive Road, Mr Benn visits a Fancy Dress Shop and goes on different adventures via a "Magic Door". *Great Uncle Bulgaria - The Wombles (1973) The Oldest and Wisest Womble, this leader is very stern but kind and loves reading The Times Newspaper. *Bagpuss (1974) The pink and white striped, "saggy old cloth cat" who comes to life in Emily's lost and found shop. *Roobarb (1974) Roobarb is always involved in some kind of misadventure which he approaches with unbounded enthusiasm. *Chorlton - Chorlton and the Wheelies (1976) Chorlton the Happiness Dragon, who appears in Wheelie World in the very beginning, hatching out of an egg. *Paddington Bear (1975) A present to his wife on Christmas Eve 1956, the story of Paddington Bear was created just 10 days later. *Hector - Hector's House (1967) Hector is a pompous, bowdlerising dog. He lives in a country house with his charming feline friend ZsaZsa, and the duo get up to much merriment and fun in and around their walled garden with their mutual friend and neighbour Kiki the frog. *DangerMouse (1981) DangerMouse is the strongest, the quickest, the greatest super agent in the world. He's a super-cool, eyepatch wearing hero who operates out of a London post box with his hamster sidekick Penfold. *Postman Pat (1981) Pat Clifton, a country postman, and his "black and white cat" Jess delivering the post in the valley of Greendale. *SuperTed (1982) With just one mutter of his Magic Word, Ordinary Ted could transform into SuperTed, a flying hero with jets in his boots and lots of super abilities and agility. *Thomas the Tank Engine (1984) Thomas is a Tank Engine who live in the Island of Sodor, has a branch line of his own with his Coaches, Annie and Clarabel. *Mole, Ratty, Badger and Toad - The Wind in the Willows (1984) Mole, Ratty, Badger and the indefatigable Toad, step out of the pages of Kenneth Grahame's classic volume and lead us into a sepia-tinged series of stories set around the riverbank. *Princess - The Raggy Dolls (1986) Created out of 'odds and ends' due to lack of material from manufacturer. Voice characterised by H-adding. As proven in the intro, Princess is the youngest of the original seven Raggy Dolls. *Count Duckula (1988) Duckula was simply a lisping foppish thespian with grand designs for the stage and screen, but thankfully, he had a thorough makeover before he got his own series. He was given a snappier design with a daffy bill and an angular haircut. *Zippy and George - Rainbow (1972) Zippy's loud and domineering, but usually very funny who is actually a rugby ball and George's a shy, pink and slightly camp hippopotamus. *Humpty, Big Ted, Little Ted, Poppy and Jemima - Play School (1964) Humpty's a dark green large egg-shaped soft toy with green trousers and Jemima's a ragdoll with long red and white striped legs. *Rosie and Jim (1990) The two Rag Dolls that live on a Narrow Boat which is from Birmingham and is called the Ragdoll. *Bob the Builder (1998) Can he fix it? Yes, he can! Promoting a can-do attitude of positivity and the benefits of working together. *Teletubbies (1997) The Teletubbies coo and play in Teletubbyland. They repeat fun, infant-pleasing activities such as rolling on the ground, laughing, running about, and watching real children on the televisions on their bellies. *Fireman Sam (1986) There's a hero in every town, and in this case it's Pontypandy deep in the heart of the Welsh countryside, home to Fireman Sam. When e'er there's trouble Sam, Elvis Cridlington and Station Officer Steele will be there with Jupiter, their big red fire engine. *The Koala Brothers (2003) Frank and Buster are the Koala Brothers and they're on a mission to help others. Every day they take their yellow plane out on patrol around the Australian Outback to look for folks who might need their assistance. *Brum (1991) Brum was in a motor car Museum. When the museum Owner's back is turned, he comes to life and heads out to go exploring in the "Big Town". *Peppa Pig (2004) This lovable, cheeky little piggy lives with her little brother George, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig. *Charlie and Lola (2005) Charlie is big brother to little Lola and together they tumble, tussle and giggle their way through childhood, learning how to get along, how to behave and how to live their young lives in such a big and busy world. *Fifi and Bumble - Fifi and the Flowertots (2005) Fifi the Flowertot lives in a bright and busy garden world with her friend a bee called Bumble. Fifi is a Forget-Me-Not, which means she can get charmingly forgetful at the best of times. *Little Princess (2006) Little Princess lives in a castle, She is always up to something and learning how to get along with the world at large - be it learning how to share, when to go to bed, learning how to whistle, or eating her greens. *Upsy Daisy - In the Night Garden (2007) A Rag Doll, with a brown complexion, She likes skipping through the Garden and blowing kisses, and her skirt inflates to a tutu when she dances or pulls the ripcord on her waist. *Shaun the Sheep (2007) Originating from "A Close Shave" he is the leader of the flock and likes to play pranks on Blitzer the farmers Sheep Dog. DVD To celebrate 60 years of Children's Television, here's a compilation DVD full of the most entertaining and educational TV programmers ever! Education Resources Classic Children’s TV education resource pack is designed for EYFS, Toddler, Preschool, Kindergarten and Key Stage 1 (or equivalent). The pack consists of eight lesson plans and a board game. Each of the lesson plans showcases a classic British children’s TV show and covers National Curriculum subjects. *A Little Problem: These activities focus on helping Paddington Bear find his belongings in a maze, Little Princess eating her greens, Thomas find his friend Percy, The Koala Brothers with George's airmail or Charlie getting Lola to bed. *Build a Pillar Box: These activities focus on building a pillar box, designing a Classic Children’s TV stamp, a spot the difference and colouring in pictures of Bob the Builder, Sooty, Brum, DangerMouse and Count Duckula. *Where does it go?: These activities focus on learning about recycling and the environment with Great Uncle Bulgaria from the Wombles. *Posting a letter: These activities include cutting out story cards and working out the journey of a letter with Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Rosie and Jim and Zippy and George. *Shaun the Sheep and his Adventures: These activities focus on counting and discussing what happens on a farm. *Sing Along Fun: These activities include learning and singing along to Bagpuss, Upsy Daisy, Princess and Windy Miller. *Out in all weathers: These activities focus on creating a weather chart by cutting out weather symbols and putting them in the correct place on the chart with Peppa Pig, Teletubbies, Fifi and Bumble. *TV friends from the past: This lesson plan talks about the other Classic Children’s TV shows featured in Royal Mail’s Special Stamp series. Activities include getting children to ask their parents and grandparents about the shows they watched when they were children. *Posting a letter game: The aim of this game is to help the different children’s TV characters post their letters. It can be played with between 2 and 8 players. Activities *A Little Problem: #Help Paddington in the Maze #Little Princess' I Want to eat my Greens #Hide and Seek with Thomas #The Koala Brothers' Outback Airmail Adventure #Charlie and Lola's Good Night Lola *Build a Pillar Box: #Spot the Difference with Bob the Builder #Colouring in with Sooty, DangerMouse and Count Duckula #Pillar Box Colouring in with Brum *Where does it go?: #The Wombles' Where does the rubbish go? *Posting a letter: #Story Cards Part 1 with Postman Pat and Fireman Sam #Story Cards Part 2 with Zippy, George, Rosie and Jim. *Shaun the Sheep and his Adventures: #Counting and Colouring Activity 1 with Shaun #Counting and Colouring Activity 2 with Shaun *Sing Along Fun: #Bagpuss: The Old Woman Tossed Up in a Basket #In the Nigth Garden: Upsy Daisy Daisy Doo #The Raggy Dolls: Raggy Dolls Theme Song #Camberwick Green: The Windy Miller Song *Out in all weathers: #Weather Chart with Peppa Pig #Weather Symbols 1 with Teletubbies #Weather Symbols 2 with Fifi TV Family Favourites, The Musical Journey was a Children's TV short film based on a charity programme for Children in Need, a Story of a young girl (Melody), who step in her ToyBox every night and enter through a world of children's TV characters like Andy Pandy, Flowerpot Men, Camberwick Green, Magic Roundabout, Noddy, Rainbow, Blue Peter, Sooty, Nobby the Sheep, Ludwig, Muffin the Mule, Postman Pat, The Borrowers, Teletubbies, The Wombles and Many More. travel though a black and white section before finishing with modern day of Kid's TV The programmes and characters that were included were, in order of appearance: *Melody (Played by Angharad Rhodes) *Bill and Ben (with Little Weed) *Muffin the Mule *Andy Pandy (with Teddy) *The Woodentops (Spotty Dog, Daddy & Mummy Woodentop) *Camberwick Green (Windy Miller, PC McGarry and Mrs Honeyman and Her Baby) *Trumpton (Miss Lovelace, Mr Clamp, Mrs Cobbit, Pugh, Pugh, Barney McGrew, Cuthbert, Dibble and Grubb) *Chigley (Bessie the steam engine) *Ivor the Engine (with Jones the Steam) *The Magic Roundabout (Florence, Dougal, The Train, Ermintrude, Brian and Zebedee) *Mr Men (Mr Bump, Mr Happy, Mr Daydream and Mr Tickle) *The Pink Panther *Noddy (with Big Ears, Bumpy Dog, Tessie Bear, Dinah Doll and Mr Plod) *Chorlton and the Wheelies (Chorlton the Happiness Dragon) *The Treacle People (Rosie and Bert Boggart) *Oakie Doke *Pingu *Morph *Old Bear and Friends (Little Bear) *The Herbs (Parsley the Lion and Dill the Dog) *Postman Pat (with Jess) *Broomstick Cottage (Mr Bobbin) *Mary, Mungo and Midge *Bagpuss (in archive footage, with the mice) *King Rollo (with Hamlet) *Willo the Wisp (Mavis the fairy) *Dennis the Menace and Gnasher *Spider *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Spot the Dog *Pigeon Street (The Pigeons) *Charlie and Lola *Bod *Roobarb and Custard *Mr Benn (with the Shopkeeper) *Doctor Who (the TARDIS and the Daleks) *Blue Peter (John Noakes, Valerie Singleton and Lulu the elephant) *Mr Blobby *Newsround (John Craven) *Fingermouse *Play School (Derek Griffiths) *Rainbow (Zippy, George and Bungle) *Sooty (with Sweep) *The Raggy Dolls (Sad Sack and Princess) *The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (The White Witch) *The Borrowers (The Clock Family) *The Wombles (Orinoco) *Woof! (Eric Banks, the boy who turned into a Dog) *Tree Fu Tom *Dog and Duck (Dog) *Basil Brush *Terrahawks (Sergeant Major Zero) *Katie Morag (Played by Cherry Campbell) *Nobby the Sheep *Button Moon (Mr. Spoon, Mrs. Spoon and Tina Tea-Spoon) *In The Night Garden (Igglepiggle) *The Really Wild Show (Michaela Strachan and a Bengal tiger cub) *Teletubbies Playtime Friends: Fun Stories and Story Treasury Thomas, Bananas in Pyjamas, Yoho Ahoy, Bob the Builder, Postman Pat, Johnson, Raggy Dolls, Wombles, Brum, Fifi and the Flowertots, Little Robots, In the Night Garden, Bill and Ben, Andy Pandy, Oakie Doke, Pingu, Engie Benjy, Rubbadubbers, Peppa Pig, Charlie and Lola and Fireman Sam have lots of fun and adventures. join the fun in this extra special collection of stories perfect for young children. Stories *Postman Pat: Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Pet Show, Postman Pat Clowns Around, Postman Pat and the Flying Post, Postman Pat and the Big Balloon Ride, Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover and Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day *Thomas the Tank Engine: Thomas' New Trucks, Edward the Very Useful Engine, Harold and the Flying Horse, No Sleep for Cranky, Percy and the Haunted Mine, Thomas and the Circus, You Can Do It, Toby!, Trusty Rusty, What's the Matter with Henry?, Oliver the Snow Engine, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Bulgy Rides Again, Best Dressed Engine and It's Only Snow *Bananas in Pyjamas: Sleeping Teddy, Banana Day, Rat Hotel, Invisible Bananas, Surprise Disguise, Taxi Rat, Story Time, Shipwrecked Bananas, Home Time Rat and Imaginary Holiday *Engie Benjy: The Big Sleep, Boat's Fishy Friend, Bus for a Day, The Great Race, Big Rig's Big Mess, Harvest Helpers, Night of the Sherbet Stars, Spaceship Blues and Snow Fun *Fifi and the Flowertots: Bumble Helps Out, Picture Perfect, Sports Day, Fifi's Talent Show, Violet's Party, Fifi's in Charge, Pip Learns to Dance and Hole Lot of Fun *Little Robots: Robot Race Day, The Sound of Music, A Bit of Give and Take, Knock Knock, Scary Scary and Noisy’s New Song *Rubbadubbers: Terence's Double Trouble, Finbar's Important Part, Sheriff Terrence, Traindriver Tubb, The House that Tubb Built, Sploshybird, Footballer Tubb and Sploshy of the Arctic *Oakie Doke: Oakie Doke and the Scooter, Oakie Doke and the Jam Puddle, Oakie Doke and the Cheeky Breeze, Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake, Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt and Oakie Doke and the Orchestra *Brum: Brum and the Soccer Hero, Brum and the Skateboarding Bride, Brum and the Runaway Train, Brum and the Stolen Necklace, Brum and the Music Box, Brum and the Runaway Ball and Brum and the Runaway Rickshaw *Peppa Pig: Polly Parrot, The Playgroup, Picnic, Grandpa Pig's Boat, Chloe's Puppet Show, Mister Skinnylegs, Camping, Mummy Pig's Birthday and Snow *Yoho Ahoy: Snore with Poop, Boing with Jones, Bullseye with Cutlass, Peck with Flamingo, Puff with Jones, Jig with Booty, Pancake with Poop, Chairs with Grog, Buzz with Jones and Paint with Booty *Johnson and Friends: The Thinker, Putting out the Rubbish, Clowning Around, Alfred and Alphonse, All at Sea, The Tin Star, Diesel's Taxi and The Birthday Balloon *Andy Pandy: A Puzzle for Andy Pandy, The Nest, Potato Prints, Cereal Number, A Noisy Supper, Cheer Up Andy and The Birthday Cake *In the Night Garden: The Ball, The Tombliboos' Tower of Five, Following, Playing Hiding with Makka Pakka, Upsy Daisy's Tiring Walk, IgglePiggle's Blanket Walks About by Itself and The Prettiest Flower *Fireman Sam: Birthday Surprise, Pizza Palaver, Mummy's Little Pumpkin, Carnival of Junk, Bathtime for Dusty, Twitchers in Trouble, Fun Run, Beast of Pontypandy and Let it Snow *The Wombles: The Ghost of Wimbledon Common, Shansi's Surprise, Tomsk to the Rescue, Deep Space Wombles, Orinoco the Magnificent, Beautiful Boating Weather and Madame Cholet's Day Off *The Raggy Dolls: The Empty House, The Little Carthorse, Crazy Golf, The Old Clock Lady, What's the Time?, The Unlikely Hedgehog, The Old Windmill, Robot Canteen and Hot Air Balloon *Pingu: Pingu's Bouncy Fun, Pingu wants to Fly, Pingu and Pinga Go Camping, Pingu's Moon Adventure, Pinga Has Hiccups, Pingu's Valentine Card, Pingu Finishes the Job and Pingu's Ice Sculpture *Charlie and Lola: I Am Not Sleepy and I Will Not Go to Bed, But That is My Book, I'm Just Not Keen on Spiders, I'm Really Ever So Not Well, I Must Take Completely Everything and Snow is My Favourite and My Best *Bill and Ben: A Night to Remember, Go Fly a Kite, The Tortoise and the Pot, Phwooar, Around & Around, The Hottest Day, Two New Flowerpot Men and The Snow Castle *Bob the Builder: Bob and the Badgers, Scruffty on Guard, Dizzy Goes Camping, Lofty's Long Load, Ballroom Bob, Spud and the Doves, First Aid Molly, Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair and Snowman Scoop Children's Favourite TV Songs What a treat, Children's TV has lot of fun with wonderful characters like Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Paddington Bear, The Animals of Farthing Wood, Mr Men, Oakie Doke, Spot, Pingu, Chorlton and the Wheelies, Brum, Johnson and Friends, Teletubbies and many more with theme tunes which are remakes of those from Children's TV in 2 Disc sets, So join in the fun with Children's TV Friends with great songs and music. Disc 1 #Postman Pat Theme (Series One Version) #Ted Glen's Song #Mobile Shop Theme #Miss Hubbard's Theme #The Farmer's Song #Bob the Builder Theme/Fireman Sam Theme #Paddington Bear Theme (1970's Version) #Bertha Theme/Charlie Chalk Theme #I'm Charlie Chalk/Lewis T Duck's Theme #Rosie and Jim Theme/Tots TV Theme/Brum Theme #TUGS Theme #Joshua Jones Theme #The Magic Roundabout Theme/Joe Theme/Yoho Ahoy Theme #The Animals of Farthing Wood Theme #Johnson and Friends Theme/Why is Blue, Blue?/I Can Do Anything #Noddy Theme (1992 Version)/Mr. Plod Dittie #Spot Theme/Mr Men Theme (1970's Version) #Blinky Bill Theme/Huxley Pig Theme/Tales of the Tooth Fairies Theme/Fingermouse's Theme (from Fingerbobs)/Bodger and Badger Theme/Boffins Theme/Starhill Ponies Theme Disc 2 #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Theme #Thomas' Theme/James' Theme/Percy's Theme/Edward's Theme/Toby's Theme #Oakie Doke Theme/FunnyBones Theme/The Treacle People Theme #The Magic House Theme/Fetch the Vet Theme #Ferry Boat Fred Theme #The Wombling Song/Remember You're a Womble #Sooty & Co. Theme/Sooty's Campervan Theme #The Raggy Dolls Theme/Proper Sound (from Postman Pat and the Tuba) #Pingu Theme (with music from School Time) #The Flumps Theme/Crystal Tipps and Alistair Theme/Wiggly Park Theme/Mr. Benn Theme #PC Pinkerton Theme/Rainbow Theme (1994 Version) #Mr Blobby #Bananas in Pyjamas Theme/Hello Song/Banana Hoilday #Chorlton and the Wheelies Theme/Oscar & Friends Theme/Binka Theme #The Herbs Theme/Parsley the Lion's Song #Mr Squiggle Theme/The Animal Shelf Theme #Playbox Theme/Jess the Cat's Song/I'm Madeline #Teletubbies Say Eh Oh! All Together Now: Children's Favourite TV Themes and Songs Favourites songs from the most popular children's TV characters including original themes from Postman Pat, Top Cat, Maisy, Thunderbirds and Fetch the Vet! on VHS, CD and Cassette *Bananas in Pyjamas: Hello Song (from Bananas in Pyjamas: The Album) *Bob the Builder: Can we Fix it? *Tweenies: Hey are you Ready to Play *Postman Pat: Theme Song *Teletubbies: Say Eh Oh *Jellikins: Jellytastic *Bill & Ben: Flobbadance *Maisy Mouse: Maisy's Theme *Winnie the Pooh: Little Black Rain Cloud *Cygnets' Dance (from Swan Lake) *Bill & Ben: Bill & Ben Theme *Barney: If all the Raindrops (from Barney's Great Adventure) *Spitting Image: The Chicken Song *Bob the Builder: Mambo No 5 *Mr Blobby *Fireman Sam: Theme Tune *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *Top Cat: Theme Tune *Franklin: Theme Tune *Tweenies: Number One *Thunderbirds: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Captain Scarlet: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Stingray: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Joe 90: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Spring (from The Four Seasons) *The Raggy Dolls: Theme Tune *Fetch the Vet: Theme Tune (Coming to the Rescue) *Kipper the Dog: Theme Tune *Letterland: Theme Tune *Biker Mice from Mars: Theme Tune *The Muppet Show: Theme Tune *Brum: Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Rosie & Jim: Signature Tune *Noddy in Toyland: Theme Tune *Power Rangers: Theme Tune *Gullah Gullah Island: Theme Tune *Casper and Friends: Theme Tune *Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (from The Nutcracker) *The Tweenies: Do the Lollypop *Nellie the Elephant *The Wombles: The Wombling Song *Jackie Lee: Rupert the Bear *Toy Story 2: Woody's Round Up *David Hasselhoff/Pingu: Pingu Dance *Flight of the Bumblebee *The Little Grey Rabbit: Little Grey Rabbit's Theme *Zig & Zag: Them Girls Them Girls *The Muppets: Ma Nah Ma Nah *Tweenies: Have Fun Go Mad *Sooty: Theme Tune (The Silver Screen Orchastra) *In the Hall of the Mountain King *Thomas and Friends: Thomas Anthem *Bill and Ben: Nuts! *The Wombles: Remember You're a Womble *Hungarian Dance No. 5 *Johnson and Friends: Why is Blue, Blue? *Puff the Magic Dragon *The Snowman/Peter Aunty: Walking in the Air *Barney: I Love You *Für Elise *Pinocchio: When you Wish upon a Star The Best BBC Children's Character Ever People will be asked to choose from a shortlist drawn up by Radio Times and the British Film Institute. The candidates include Muffin the Mule, Andy Pandy, Shaun the Sheep and the cast of In the Night Garden. The poll has been inspired by a new exhibition, Here’s One We Made Earlier, the unofficial catchphrase of Blue Peter. It opens at The Lowry theatre and gallery in Salford in July, and will explore the story of BBC children’s programmes since 1922, when Children’s Hour began. The shortlist is arranged by decade, and the most popular character from each will be announced in early July. The overall winner will be revealed just before the exhibition opens. *The choice from the 1950s includes Sooty and Sweep, Pinky and Perky, Captain Pugwash, The Woodentops and Noggin the Nog. *The spirit of the 1960s is encapsulated by The Magic Roundabout, The Herbs and the Clangers, whose extraterrestrial adventures were first seen in 1969, the year of the first moon landing. *The Wombles, the environmentally friendly custodians of Wimbledon Common, are on the 1970s list, competing with Mr Benn, Paddington Bear, Bagpuss, Emu and Roobarb and Custard. *Animals feature strongly in the list from the 1980s, with Gordon the Gopher, Spot, Edd the Duck and Postman Pat (who has a black and white cat). *The 1990s includes remakes of classics such as Noddy and Dennis the Menace, plus the Teletubbies, while the 21st century brought Charlie and Lola, Abney and Teal and Rastamouse. Characters *50's **Muffin the Mule **Andy Pandy **Bill and Ben **Rag, Tag and Bobtail **Sooty and Sweep **The Woodentops **Captain Pugwash **Pinky and Perky **Lulu the Elephant from Blue Peter **Noggin the Nog *60's **Basil Brush **The Daleks from Doctor Who **Humpty from Play School **The Pogles **The Magic Roundabout **Camberwick Green, Trumpton and Chigley **The Herbs **Mary, Mungo and Midge **Clangers **Hector’s House *70's **Mr Benn **Crystal Tipps and Alistair **The Wombles **Roobarb and Custard **Bagpuss **Mr. Men **Ivor the Engine **Paddington Bear **Emu **Morph *80's **Postman Pat **Willo the Wisp **The Family-Ness **Gordon the Gopher **Spot the Dog **Fireman Sam **Charlie Chalk **Edd the Duck **Greenclaws **Wallace and Gromit **Bodger & Badger *90's **Brum **The Raggy Dolls **Noddy **Pingu **Mr. Blobby **Otis the Aardvark **Oakie Doke **Dennis the Menace and Gnasher **Teletubbies **Bob the Builder **Tweenies *00's **Captain Bilge from Yoho Ahoy **Fimbles **Mr Tumble from Something Special **Charlie and Lola **Shaun the Sheep **Oucho **In the Night Garden **Hacker T Dog and Dodge T Dog **Octonauts **Abney and Teal **Rastamouse **Tree Fu Tom **Sarah and Duck **Strange Hill High **Twirlywoos **Nelly and Nora From the earliest kids’ shows ever broadcast, such as Muffin the Mule, Andy Pandy and Bill and Ben, through to favourites of the new millennium like In the Night Garden and Shaun the Sheep, which BBC TV shows have produced the best ever children’s characters? Glass Onion: Don't be afraid The star-studded promo for Glass Onion’s Don’t Be Afraid was unveiled at St Anne’s Church Rectory, in Soho, London, last Tuesday. Other collaborators have included animator Alan Rogers of Pigeon Street who created special artwork for the video, Ian Allen the creator of Button Moon, Simon Buckley with Nobby the Sheep and even Basil Brush. It then had its public launch at Grimsthorpe Festival, where the band performed, on Bank Holiday Monday, and is now available to view online. They have also enlisted help from Jamie Anderson, grandson of Thunderbirds creator Gerry, as well as Richard Gregory, animatronics expert for films like Batman, the James Bond series, Walking with Dinosaurs and Doctor Who. Look out for other childhood favourites. As well as Muffin the Mule (as operated by legendary puppeteer Ronnie Le Drew) and characters from Button Moon, the video features Simon Buckley with Nobby the Sheep from Ghost Train, The Treacle People, Rosie and Jim, The Magic Roundabout, Basil Brush, Postman Pat, Sooty, Camberwick Green, The Woodentops, Charlie and Lola, Teletubbies, Bod, Willo the Wisp, Dooby Duck (picturedright) and Ludwig. Characters featured in Don’t Be Afraid *Mr Jupiter, The Pigeons, Polly and Molly from Pigeon Street *Engie Benjy and Jollop the Dog *Postman Pat with Jess the Cat, Mrs Goggins, Ted Glen, Sara Clifton, PC Selby, Julian Clifton, Alf Thompson, Julia Pottage, Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson, Dorothy Thompson and Reverend Timms *Willo the Wisp's Evil Edna and Arthur the Caterpillar *Sergeant Major Zero from Terrahawks *The Magic Roundabout's Florence, Dougal, The Train, Ermintrude, Brian and Zebedee *The Wombles' Orinoco, Bungo and Wellington *Perkin, Posie and Pootle from The Flumps *Saturday Superstore's Crow *Fred Spook from The Spooks of Bottle Bay *Bill and Ben the Flower Pot Men *Parsley the Lion from The Herbs *Roobarb and Custard *Rubbadubbers' Tubb, Terence, Finbar and Sploshy *Muffin the Mule *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *Moschops with Ally, Uncle Rex and Mrs. Kerry *Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty and Flamingo from Yoho Ahoy *Nobby the Sheep *Gordon Murray's Windy Miller and Miss Lovelace *Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka, The Tombliboos and The Pinky Ponk from In the Night Garden *Brum *Roary, Big Chris, Marsha, Mr Carburettor, Big Christine and Farmer Green from Roary the Racing Car *Christopher Crocodile *Andy Pandy and Teddy *Rosie, Wizzle, Leyland Lil, Charlie, Tapper, Professor Baines-Pilling, Brendan, Nellie Newchurch, Ike, PC Pendle, Silas Milton and Bert Boggart from The Treacle People *Dooby Duck *Morph and Chaz *Charlie and Lola with Marv and Lotta *Jamie, Wordsworth, Strumpers Blunkett and Nutmeg from Jamie and the Magic Torch *Bagpuss *Chorlton, Zoomer, Jenny, King Otto, Queen Doris, Minister and Fenella from Chorlton and the Wheelies *Teletubbies *Willy and Jenny from The Woodentops *Rosie and Jim with Duck *Zippy, George and Bungle from Rainbow *Button Moon's Mr. Spoon, Mrs. Spoon, Tina Tea-Spoon, Eggbert and Small Bottle *Thunderbirds' Parker *Bod, Aunt Flo, PC Copper, Frank the Postman and Farmer Barleymow *Ludwig *Sad Sack, Claude, Dotty and Princess from The Raggy Dolls *Basil Brush Credits *Button Moon/The Spooks of Bottle Bay: Created by Ian Allen *Playboard puppets by John Thirtle *Characters performed by Ian Allen *Narrated by Robin Parkinson. *Terrahawks: Created by Gerry Anderson and Christopher Burr *Zero Performed by Jamie Anderson, Richard Gregory and Dan Sumpton. *Rosie and Jim/Teletubbies/In the Night Garden/Brum: Created by Anne Wood *Nobby the Sheep: Performed by Simon Buckley. *Dooby Duck: Created and performed by Roger Stevenson *Voiced by Harry Stuart. *Muffin the Mule, Zippy and Crow: Performed by Ronnoe Le Drew. *George: Performed by Craig Crane. *Pianist: Liz Hill. *Glass Onion would also like to thank *Alan Rogers for the use of his Pigeon Street Characters *The Michal Cole estate for the use of Bod, The Herbs and The Flumps *Bernard Cribbins for the use of The Wombles and Moschops *Keith Chapman for the use of the Characters from Roary the Racing Car *Serge Danoit for the use of The Magic Roundabout *Richard Cadell for the use of Sooty *Peter Firmin for the use of Bagpuss *The Spargo Sisters for the use of Willo the Wisp's Evil Edna and Arthur the Caterpillar *Grange Calveley for the use of Roobarb and Custard *Mike Furness & Iain Russell for the use of The Treacle People *Glyn and Mary Edwards for supplying Saturday Supersttore's Crow *Peter Land for the use of Ludwig *Mike Joyce for the use of Christopher Crocodile *Lewis Macleod for the use and voiced of Postman Pat *Brian Cosgrove for the use of Jamie and the Magic Torch and Chorlton and the Wheelies *Sylvia Anderson for the use of Thunderbirds *Jonathan Owen, Michael Owen and Michael Winsor for making Basil Brush available *Melvyn Jacobson for the use of The Raggy Dolls *Peter Lord for the use of Morph *Geoffrey Hayes for the use of Zippy, George and Bungle from Rainbow *Peter Curtis for the use of Rubbadubbers *Gordon Murray for the use of Windy Miller and Miss Lovelace *The Consortium of Gentlemen for the use of Yoho Ahoy and Engie Benjy *Lucinda Rowe for the use of Muffin the Mule, The Woodentops, Andy Pandy and The Flower Pot Men *Lauren Child for the use of Charlie and Lola *St Deny's Church, Sleaford. *Sempringham Abbey. *Stephan Tapley and the William Alvey School, Sleaford. *A special thanks to Rebecca Parkinson, Ben Thwaites, Richard Button, Dave Hill, Graham Walsh and Grimsthorpe Festival's Dan Sumpton. The Official BBC Children in Need Medley "The Official BBC Children in Need Medley" is a single by The Animated All Star Band. It is the official Children in Need Single for 2009, and was released on 21 November 2009. The song was shown for the first time on Children in Need 2009. The cover art is a parody of the cover of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band by The Beatles. The single has sold over 452,000 copies in the UK, earning it Gold status from the BPI. The music video features over 100 animated characters from various production companies. Nearly all of the characters are voiced by their original UK voice artistsneeded including Ringo Starr (who was a member of the band The Beatles who recorded "Hey Jude", which is sung here) as Thomas the Tank Engine. One of the exceptions are Scooby-Doo who is voiced by Frank Welker since original voice artist Don Messick died in 1997 and Paddington Bear who is voiced by Jonathan Kydd since his original voice, Michael Hordern had died in 1995. Most of the contributions are stop motion characters. Some who are not are displayed on a TV screen within the stop motion world "via satellite", including Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers, Ben Tennyson, Kipper, Telebugs, Roobarb and Custard, The Cramp Twins, Peppa Pig, Boohbah, Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Betty Boop, Popeye the Sailor and Muffin the Mule. The characters SpongeBob SquarePants and Angelina Ballerina are displayed on Big Chris' mobile phone. The video depicts Postman Pat at night talking to Ben Taylor on the phone, saying he wants to get everyone together for the recording. Bob the Builder sings the first song, joined by Big Chris, Fireman Sam, Teletubbies and more. Fifi sings "Jai Ho", accompanied by other female characters, as well as Ajay Bains before realising his mistake and joining the men for their rendition of "Tubthumping", and then the whole cast sing a montage of Take That's "Never Forget", The Beatles's "Hey Jude", and Elbow's "One Day Like This". At the end of the video, Chippy Minton appears, only to be informed by Big Chris that they have just finished. Characters (2009) *HiT Entertainment and Chapman Entertainment **Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy the Small Engine and Sir Topham Hatt **Bob the Builder, Wendy, Spud, Scoop and Farmer Pickles **Fifi and the Flowertots: Fifi Forget-Me-Not, Mo, Stingo, Violet, Bumble, Primrose, Slugsy, Flutterby, Buttercup and Daisy **Roary the Racing Car, Big Chris, Marsha, Mr Carburettor, Flash, Rusty, Big Christine and Farmer Green **Fireman Sam, Firefighter Elvis Cridlington, Station officer Basil Steele, Tom Thomas and Firefighter Penny Morris **Barney, B.J., Baby Bop and Riff **Pingu and Robby the Seal **Kipper the Dog **Rubbadubbers: Tubb, Terence, Finbar and Sploshy **Angelina Ballerina *DreamWorks Classics and Woodland Animations Ltd **Postman Pat, Jess the Cat, Ben Taylor, Ajay, Nisha and Meera Bains, Sara and Julian Clifton, Reverend Timms, Alf Thompson, Mrs Goggins, Amy Wrigglesworth and Ted Glen **Charlie Chalk, Lewis T. Duck, Arnold the Elephant and Captain Mildred **Christopher Crocodile *BBC Studios **The Woodentops: Daddy and Mummy Woodentop **Andy Pandy, Looby Loo and Teddy **Bill and Ben **Basil Brush **Muffin the Mule **Pudsey Bear **The Magic Roundabout: Dougal the Dog and Florence **The Flumps: Perkin, Posie and Pootle *King Features Syndicate, Walter Lantz Productions and Telemaginations Ltd **Betty Boop **Popeye the Sailor Man, Bluto and Olive Oyl **Telebugs: Chip, Samantha, Bug and Mic the Flying Video Pack **The Cramp Twins: Lucien and Wayne Cramp **Woody Woodpecker *Create Media Ventures and Spellbound Entertainment Ltd **The Koala Brothers: Frank and Buster and George the Turtle **Little Robots: Tiny, Stretchy, Sporty, Scary and Noisy *Aardman Animations **Morph and Chaz *Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd and Thames TV **Engie Benjy and Jollop the Dog **Chorlton and the Wheelies: Chorlton the Happiness Dragon, Fenella the Kettle Witch, Zoomer, Jenny, King Otto, Queen Doris and The Minister **Oakie Doke **Rainbow: Zippy and George **Sooty, Sweep and Soo **Rotten Ralph **The Wind in the Willows: Mr. Toad **Mr Spoon from Button Moon *DHX Media **Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po **Boohbah: Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah and Jingbah **The Herbs: Parsley the Lion **Moschops and Ally **In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka, Tombliboos and Pinky Ponk **Rosie & Jim and Duck **Paddington Bear **The Wombles: Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco, Bungo, Wellington and Alderney **Tots TV: Tilly, Tom and Tiny **The Gingerbread Man and Sleek the Mouse **Brum **Huxley Pig *Entertainment One **Peppa Pig and George *ITV International Media Limited **Old Bear, Little Bear, Rabbit, Bramwell Brown and Duck **Thunderbirds: Virgil Tracy, Brains, Parker and Lady Penelope **The Riddlers: Mossop and Tiddler **The Trapdoor: Berk *Smallfilms and Mark Mason Animation **The Raggy Dolls: Claude, Dotty and Princess **The Forgotten Toys: Annie **Major, Mother, Small, Tiny and Granny Clanger **Bagpuss *Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios **Ben 10: Alien Force: Ben Tennyson **Ed, Edd n Eddy **Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers **Huckleberry Hound **Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear *Nickelodeon Studios and Monster Animation & Design / A&B TV **Fluffy Gardens: Paolo the Cat, Mavis the Pony and Small Green Thing **Roobarb and Custard **SpongeBob SquarePants *Gordon Murray's Productions **Camberwick Green: Windy Miller **Trumpton: Chippy Minton and Miss Lovelace (2019) *HIT Entertainment, DreamWorks Classics, Woodland Animations Ltd and Jim Henson Productions **Postman Pat, Jess the Cat, Ben Taylor, Ajay, Nisha and Meera Bains, Sara and Julian Clifton, Reverend Timms, Alf Thompson, Mrs Goggins, Amy Wrigglesworth and Ted Glen **Thomas the Tank Engine and Sir Topham Hatt **Bob the Builder, Wendy, Spud, Mr. Bentley and Farmer Pickles **Angelina Ballerina **Fireman Sam, Firefighter Elvis Cridlington and Firefighter Penny Morris **Barney **Pingu **Kipper the Dog **Sesame Street's Elmo, Big Bird, Abby Cadabby and Cookie Monster **Charlie Chalk *BBC Studios **The Woodentops: Daddy and Mummy Woodentop **Andy Pandy, Looby Loo and Teddy **Bill and Ben **Basil Brush **Muffin the Mule **Pudsey Bear *Walter Lantz Productions **Woody Woodpecker *Create Media Ventures and Spellbound Entertainment Ltd **The Koala Brothers: Frank and Buster Koala **Little Robots: Tiny, Stretchy and Scary *Aardman Animations **Morph and Chaz **Shaun the Sheep *Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd and Thames TV **Engie Benjy **Chorlton and the Wheelies: Chorlton the Happiness Dragon and Fenella the Kettle Witch **Oakie Doke **Rainbow: Zippy and George **Sooty, Sweep and Soo **The Wind in the Willows: Mr. Toad **Mr Spoon from Button Moon *DHX Media, Hasbro and Chapman Entertainment **My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie **Brum **Roary the Racing Car, Big Chris, Marsha, Mr Carburettor and Big Christine **Fifi and the Flowertots: Fifi Forget-Me-Not, Mo, Bumble, Buttercup and Daisy **Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po **The Herbs: Parsley the Lion **Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy, Chick and Peekaboo **Rosie & Jim **Paddington Bear **The Wombles: Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco, Bungo and Wellington **In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka, Tombliboos and Pinky Ponk *Entertainment One, Smallfilms, Mark Mason Animation and Tiger Aspect Productions **Mr Bean **Charlie and Lola, with Marv Lowe and Lotta Zehybe **Peppa Pig and George **The Raggy Dolls: Claude, Dotty and Princess **Ben Elf, Holly Thistle and Nanny Plum from Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom **Major, Mother, Small, Tiny and Granny Clanger, with The Soup Dragon **Bagpuss *ITV International Media Limited **Old Bear, Little Bear, Rabbit, Bramwell Brown and Duck **Thunderbirds: Lady Penelope *Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios **Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers **Huckleberry Hound **Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear **Squiddly Diddly *Nickelodeon Studios, Toei Animation, Sanrio and Monster Animation & Design / A&B TV **Blue from Blue's Clues and You **Bubble Guppies: Gil, Molly, Bubble Puppy, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny **Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus **The Roadies: Luna Loud, Sam Sharp, Sully Robinson and Mazzy Greenwood **Dora, Kate, Emma, Alana, Naiya and Pablo from Dora and Friends **Roobarb and Custard **Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel, My Melody and Little Twin Stars **SpongeBob SquarePants *Gordon Murray's Productions **Camberwick Green: Windy Miller Vocies *Sylvia Anderson - Lady Penelope *Harley Bird - Peppa Pig *Carole Boyd - Sara Clifton/Mrs. Goggins *Richard Briers - Roobarb *David Carling - Station Officer Steele/Elvis Cridlington/Berk *Hayley Carmichael - Tiny/Princess *Bradley Clarkson - Ted Glen *Martin Clunes - Kipper the Dog *Bernard Cribbins - The Wombles *Maria Darling - Primrose/Violet/Bug the Red Telebug/Sploshy *Pui Fan Lee - Po *Dominic Frisby - Rusty *Kulvinder Ghir - Ajay Bains/Chip the White Telebug *Angela Griffin - Amy Wrigglesworth *Kate Harbour - Wendy/Miss Lovelace *Mike Hayley - Scary *Mark Heenehan - Tinky Winky *Jimmy Hibbert - Ben/Sweep/Stretchy *Sean Hughes - Finbar *David Holt - Oakie Doke *Jane Horrocks - Fifi Forget-Me-Not *Neil Innes - Claude *Janet James - Julian Clifton/Dotty/Daisy/Samantha the Yellow Telebug *Peter Kay - Big Chris *Steven Kynman - Fireman Sam *Ronnie Le Drew - Zippy *Brenda Longman - Soo *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Lewis Macleod - Postman Pat/Ben Taylor/Alf Thompson *Anthony McPartlin - Engie Benjy *Dan Milne - Reverend Timms *Neil Morrissey - Bob the Builder *Archie Panjabi - Nisha Bains/Meera Bains *Rob Rackstraw - Buster Koala/Scoop/Spud/Mr. Toad/George/Custard *Joanna Ruiz - Buttercup *John Simmit - Dipsy *John Gordon Sinclair - Tubb/Terence *Marc Silk - Bumble/Flash/Chorlton *Nikky Smedley - Laa-Laa *Ringo Starr - Thomas the Tank Engine *John Thomson - Bill *Tegwen Tucker - Penny Morris *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo *Keith Wickham - Frank Koala/Old Bear Tik Tok: On the Children's TV Clock A single based on the Song by the American recording artist Kesha. It then had its public launch at Red Nose Day 2015 in Comic Relief. A Whole host of iconic Children’s TV Characters appear in the Song, The cover art is a parody of the cover of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band by The Beatles. The music video depicts two children watching TV when Parsley the Lion from The Herbs appeared on the Screen and Roaring like the MGM Lion, Later he was Join by Bill and Ben the Flower Pot Men, Nobby the Sheep from Ghost Train and Gimme 5, Dooby Duck, Saturday Superstore’s Crow, Ludwig, Postman Pat and his Friends in Greendale, Teletubbies, Characters from Roary the Racing Car, Sooty and Sweep, The Wombles, Zippy, George and Bungle from Rainbow, Chorlton and the Wheelies, Evil Edna and Arthur the Caterpillar from Willo the Wisp, Silas Milton, Charlie, Bert Boggart from The Treacle People, Charlie and Lola, the Starhill Ponies, Greenclaws and the Twirlywoos. At the end of the video, When Muffin the Mule, Sooty and the Twirlywoos appears only to be informed that the song have just finished and really wasn’t expecting!. Characters featured in Tik Tok *Parsley the Lion from The Herbs *Bill and Ben the Flower Pot Men *Sergeant Major Zero from Terrahawks *Andy Pandy and Teddy *Postman Pat with Jess the Cat, Mrs Goggins, Ted Glen, Sara Clifton, Julian Clifton, PC Selby, Lucy Selby, Alf Thompson, Dorothy Thompson, Bill Thompson, Julia Pottage, Katy and Tom Pottage, Jeff Pringle, Charlie Pringle, Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Reverend Timms *The Wombles' Orinoco, Bungo and Wellington *Grandfather Flump, Perkin, Posie and Pootle from The Flumps *Roary, Big Chris, Marsha, Flash, Mr Carburettor, Big Christine and Farmer Green from Roary the Racing Car *Mr Jupiter, The Pigeons, Polly and Molly from Pigeon Street *Rosie and Jim with Duck *Bod, Aunt Flo, PC Copper, Frank the Postman and Farmer Barleymow *Charlie and Lola with Marv, Lotta, Morten, Sizzles and Soren Lorensen *Thunderbirds' Parker *Chorlton, Zoomer, Jenny, King Otto, Queen Doris, Minister and Fenella from Chorlton and the Wheelies *Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty and Flamingo from Yoho Ahoy *Dooby Duck *Engie Benjy and Jollop the Dog *Daddy and Mummy from The Woodentops *Vinny Dustbin from Monster Café *Morph and Chaz *Silas Milton, Charlie and Bert Boggart from The Treacle People *Moschops with Ally, Uncle Rex and Mrs. Kerry *Rubbadubbers' Tubb, Terence, Finbar and Sploshy *Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy, Chick and Peekaboo *Ludwig *Bagpuss *Roobarb and Custard with The Birds *Sad Sack, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Back-To-Front, Claude, Dotty and Princess from The Raggy Dolls *Saturday Superstore's Crow *Button Moon's Mr. Spoon, Mrs. Spoon, Tina Tea-Spoon, Eggbert and Small Bottle *Gordon Murray's Windy Miller, Chippy Minton and Miss Lovelace *Brum *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Roland Rat *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *The Magic Roundabout's Florence, Dougal, The Train, Ermintrude, Brian and Zebedee *Willo the Wisp's Evil Edna and Arthur the Caterpillar *Greenclaws *Duck from Sarah and Duck *Zippy, George and Bungle from Rainbow *Jamie, Wordsworth, Strumpers Blunkett and Nutmeg from Jamie and the Magic Torch *Major Clanger, Mother Clanger, Granny Clanger and The Soup Dragon from Clangers *Dylan and Molly from Starhill Ponies *Fred Spook from The Spooks of Bottle Bay *Daisy Do Right and Buddy from Dream Street *Basil Brush *Nobby the Sheep *Christopher Crocodile *Zing from Zingalong The Cartoon Theme Song Mashup Best Kowned and Best Loved Cartoons Comes Together of the Theme Songs Mashed-Up Featuring Characters from the 50's, 60's, 70's, 80's, 90's, and 00's. with music by Ensemble ACJW. Created by Carnegie Hall's Executive with Artistic Director Clive Gillinson and The Juilliard School's President Joseph W. Polisi. Cartoons and Theme Songs #Avatar: the Last Airbender #Transformers (1980's Series) #The Yogi Bear Show #Pokemon (Theme from Season 1) #Captain Planet (End Title) #Ben 10 #Jonny Quest (1960's Series) #X-Men Evolution/Sailor Moon (She is the one named Sailor Moon) #Neon Genesis Evangelion #Bonkers #Hong Kong Phooey #TaleSpin #The Powerpuff Girls/Invader Zim #Ed, Edd n Eddy/Regular Show (The Power Song) #Arthur (Believe in Yourself) #South Park #CatDog #G.I. Joe (1980's Series)/Danger Mouse (2015 Series) #Family Guy (Theme Song from the Family Guy Show) #Pinky and the Brain #The Pink Panther #Dexter's Laboratory/Chip n Dale' Rescue Rangers/Spiderman (1960's Series)/Inspector Gadget (1980's Series) #Casper the Friendly Ghost #The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1980's Series)/The Inspector #David the Gnome #Babar/The Gummi Bears #Madeline (I'm Madeline) #The Smurfs (Sing a Happy Song) #The Clangers (2015 Series)/The Wombles (The Wombling Song) #Mr. Men (1970's Series) #Doug/Rugrats #Little Lulu (Theme from The Little Lulu Show)/Little Audrey Says #Care Bears (The Care Bears Countdown)/Dora the Explorer/Rocko's Modern Life #Popeye the Sailor Man/Beany and Cecil #SpongeBob SquarePants (Sung by the The Pirates from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) #Futurama/Scholastic's The Magic School Bus #Jim Henson's Muppet Babies #I Am Weasel (Pop I Am Weasel) #The Simpsons #Hey Arnold!/Peanuts (Linus and Lucy)/Charlie and Lola #The Original Tom and Jerry/The Littles #Wally Gator #The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show/Peabody's Improbable History/Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties #The Woody Woodpecker Song #Rainbow Brite (See the Shining Light) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #He-Man (Masters of the Universe)/Dragon Ball Z Kai #Thundercats (1980's Series) #Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!/The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1980's Series)/Johnny Bravo #The Angry Beavers #The Ren and Stimpy Show (Happy Happy Joy Joy) #Cow and Chicken #Anamaniacs/Tiny Toon Adventures #Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Stop That Pigeon) #Alvin and the Chipmunks (1980's Series) #Aaahh!!! Real Monsters/Courage the Cowardly Dog/Darkwing Duck #Goof Troop #Count Duckula #Alf (Theme from Alf's Animated Series) #The Ant and the Aardvark/Quick Draw McGraw #Top Cat #DuckTales/Bobby's World #Lalaloopsy #The Jetsons/The Flintstones (Meet The Fintstones) #Adventure Time (Sang by Pendleton Ward) #The Looney Tunes Show/The Original Looney Tunes/The Bugs Bunny Show (This Is It!) Characters *Avatar: the Last Airbender - Aang, Katara and Sokka *The Transformers - Optimus Prime and Megatron *The Yogi Bear Show - Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo *Pokemon - Ash Ketchum and Pikachu *Captain Planet - Captain Planet *Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson *Jonny Quest - Jonny Quest and Hadji *X-Men Evolution - Cyclops, Wolverine and Rogue *Sailor Moon - Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Soryu *Bonkers - Bonkers D. Bobcat *Hong Kong Phooey - Hong Kong Phooey/Penrod "Penry" Pooch and Spot *Talespin - Baloo and Kit Cloudkicker *The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Invader Zim - Zim and GIR in his dog disguise *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd and Eddy *Regular Show - Rigby, Mordecai and Skips *Arthur - Arthur and Buster *South Park - Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman *CatDog - Cat, Dog and Rancid Rabbit *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero - Snake Eyes *Danger Mouse - Danger Mouse and Ernest Penfold *Family Guy - Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian and Chicken *Pinky and the Brain - Pinky and Brain *The Pink Panther - The Pink Panther *Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter and Dee Dee *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers - Chip, Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper *Spiderman - Spiderman *Inspector Gadget - Inspector Gadget *Casper the Friendly Ghost - Casper *The Mysterious Cities of Gold - Esteban, Zia and Tao *The Inspector - The Inspector *David the Gnome - David and Lisa *Babar - Babar *The Gummi Bears - Zummi and Gruffi *Madeline - Madeline *The Smurfs - Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf and Harmony Smurf *The Clangers - Major Clanger, Mother Clanger, Small Clanger, Tiny Clanger and Granny Clanger *The Wombles - Great Uncle Bulgaria and Orinoco *Mr. Men - Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump and Mr. Tickle *Doug - Doug and Porkchop *Rugrats - Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Baby Dil, Phil and Lil DeVille *Little Lulu - Little Lulu *Little Audrey - Little Audrey *The Care Bears - Grumpy Bear, Tenderheart Bear and Brave Heart Lion *Dora the Explorer - Dora and Boots the Monkey *Rocko's Modern Life - Rocko, Heffer and Spunky *Popeye the Sailor - Popeye and Bulto *Beany and Cecil - Cecil the Seasick Sea Serpent *SpongeBob SquarePants - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Futurama - Philip Fry, Leela and Bender *The Magic School Bus - Ms. Frizzle and Liz the Chameleon *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies - Baby Kermit and Baby Piggy *I Am Weasel - I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon and I.B. Red Guy *The Simpsons - Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson and Maggie Simpson *Peanuts - Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Sally Brown and Woodstock *Hey Arnold! - Arnold, Gerald Johanssen and Helga Pataki *Charlie and Lola - Charlie and Lola *Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat *The Littles - Tom Little, Lucy Little, Grandpa Little and Dinky Little *Wally Gator - Wally Gator *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Dudley Do-Right, *Woody Woodpecker - Woody Woodpecker *Rainbow Brite - Rainbow Brite, Twink and Starlite *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack *He-Man: Masters of the Universe - He-Man and Battle Cat *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Goku, Bulma and Vegeta *Thundercats - Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, Lynx-O, Bengali, Pumyra and Snarf *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers and Scrappy-Doo *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan - Henry Chan, Stanley Chan, Suzie Chan, Alan Chan, Anne Chan, Tom Chan, Flip Chan, Nancy Chan, Mimi Chan and Scooter Chan *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and Master Splinter *Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo *The Angry Beavers - Daggett and Norbert *The Ren and Stimpy Show - Ren Honk and Stimpson J. Cat *Cow and Chicken - Cow and Chicken *Animaniacs - Yakko, Wakko and Dot *Tiny Toon Adventures - Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck and Gogo Dodo *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines - Dick Dastardly, Muttley and Yankee Doodle Pigeon *Alvin and the Chipmunks - Alvin, Simon and Theodore *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - Ickis, Oblina and Krumm *Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage *Darkwing Duck - Darkwing Duck *Goof Troop - Goofy and Max Goof *Count Duckula - Count Duckula *Alf - Gordon Shumway and Neep *The Ant and the Aardvark - The Blue Aardvark *Quick Draw McGraw - Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey *Top Cat - Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Spook and Fancy-Fancy *DuckTales - Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Scrooge McDuck and Launchpad *Bobby's World - Bobby Generic *Lalaloopsy - Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed *The Jetsons - George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson and Elroy Jetson *The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble *Adventure Time - Finn and Jake *Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Pie, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn and Wile E. Coyote Characters shown in the background or audience *Avatar: the Last Airbender - Zuko, Toph Beifong, Momo, Azula and Appa *The Transformers - Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jetfire, Windcharger, Soundwave and Skywarp *The Yogi Bear Show - Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Snagglepuss and Yakky Doodle *Pokemon - Misty, Brock, Psyduck, Jessie, James, Meowth and Gary Oak *Captain Planet - Gi, Kwame, Linka, Ma-Ti and Wheeler *Ben 10 - Heatblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, XLR8, Grey Matter, Four Arms, Stinkfly, Ripjaws, Upgrade and Ghostfreak *Jonny Quest - Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon and Bandit *X-Men Evolution - Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Storm, Beast, Shadowcat and Spyke *Sailor Moon - Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Artemis *Bonkers - Lucky Piquel and Fall Apart Rabbit *Hong Kong Phooey - Rosemary and Sergeant Flint *Talespin - Don Karnage and Louie *The Powerpuff Girls - Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Mitch Mitchelson, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa and Gangreen Gang *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Plank, Rolf, Lee, May and Marie *Regular Show - Pops, Benson, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost *Arthur - DW, Francine, Binky, Grandma Thora and Grandpa Dave *South Park - Butters Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Mr. Garrison, Chef, Sheila Broflovski, Terrance and Phillip *CatDog - Winslow, Randolph Grant, Mervis Pantry and Dunglap *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero - Duke, Gung Ho, Roadblock, Flint, Lady Jaye, Shipwreck, Spirit, Snow Job, Doc, Scarlett and Stalker *Family Guy - Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, Cleveland Brown, Mayor Adam West, Joe Swanson, Glenn Quagmire, Joyce Kinney, Jillian Russell-Wilcox, Herbert, Bonnie Swanson and Tricia Takanawa *Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter's Mom and Dad, Mandark, Windbear, Oceanbird, Monkey, Major Glory, Valhallen and The Infraggable Krunk *Inspector Gadget - Brain and Chief Quimby *Casper the Friendly Ghost - Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost and Wendy the Good Little Witch *The Mysterious Cities of Gold - Kokapetl, Sancho and Pedro *The Inspector - Deux-Deux *The Gummi Bears - Tummi, Grammi, Cubbi, Sunni, Gusto, Cavin, Princess Calla and Toadwart *Madeline - Miss Clavel, Genevieve, Pepito, Danielle, Nicole and Chloe *The Smurfs - Vanity Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Handy Smurf and Painter Smurf *The Clangers - The Soup Dragon, Baby Soup Dragon, Froglets and The Iron Chicken *The Wombles - Madame Cholet, Alderney, Tobermory, Tomsk and Stepney *Mr. Men - Mr. Jelly, Mr. Strong and Mr. Daydream *Doug - Skeeter, Roger M. Klotz and Patti Mayonnaise *Rugrats - Stu Pickles, Didi Pickles, Drew Pickles, Grandpa Lou, Charlotte Pickles, Spike the Dog, Chazz Finster, Betty DeVille, Howard DeVille, Grandma Minka and Grandpa Boris *Little Lulu - Mr. George Moppet, Mrs. Martha Moppet, Tubby, Wilbur Van Snobbe, Wilbur Van Snobbe, Alvin and Annie *Little Audrey - Lucretia *The Care Bears - Cheer Bear, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Bright Heart Raccoon, Grams Bear, Baby Hugs and Tugs Bear and Beastly *Dora the Explorer - Diego and Swiper the Fox *Rocko's Modern Life - The Bigheads *Popeye the Sailor - Olive Oyl *Beany and Cecil - Beany Boy, Captain Horatio Huffenpuff, Crowy, Go Man Van Gogh and Dishonest John *Spongebob Sqaurepants - Gary, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Sandy Cheeks, Pearl Krabs and Larry the Lobster *Futurama - Professor Farnsworth, Hermes Conrad, Amy Wong and Doctor Zoidberg *The Magic School Bus - Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann, Keesha Franklin, Phoebe Terese, Tim and Wanda Li *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies - Baby Fozzie, Baby Scooter, Baby Animal, Baby Gonzo, Baby Rowlf and Baby Skeeter *The Simpsons - Grampa Simpson, Patty and Selma Bouvier, Ned Flanders, Professor Frink, Barney Gumble, Dr. Julius Hibbert, Krusty the Clown, Itchy & Scratchy, Nelson Muntz, Martin Prince, Moe Szyslak, Chief Wiggum, Milhouse Van Houten, Montgomery Burns, Lenny and Carl, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Mayor Quimby, Waylon Smithers, Reverend Lovejoy, Edna Krabappel and Otto Mann *Peanuts - Rerun van Pelt, Eudora, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Frieda, Patty, Shermy, Pig-Pen and Franklin *Hey Arnold! - Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Sid, Grandpa Phil, Abner and Stoop Kid *Charlie and Lola - Marv, Morten, Sizzles, Lotta and Soren Lorensen *Tom and Jerry - Jerry Mouse, Spike, Tyke, Droopy, The Wolf and Barney Bear *The Littles - Frank Little, Helen Little, Slick, Henry Bigg and Marie *Wally Gator - Touché Turtle, Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, Sherman, Aesop, Aesop Junior, Nell Fenwick, Snidely Whiplash and Inspector Fenwick *Woody Woodpecker - Wally Walrus, Buzz Buzzard, Sam and Maggie, Andy Panda and Inspector Willoughby *Rainbow Brite - Red Butler, Lala Orange, Canary Yellow, Patty O'Green, Buddy Blue, Indigo, Shy Violet, Murky Dismal and Lurky *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Big McIntosh, Derpy, Octavia, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Spike *He-Man: Masters of the Universe - Man-At-Arms, Teela, Stratos, Zodac, Orko and Skeletor *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Kame-Sennin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Chaozu, Gohan and Trunks *Thundercats - Jaga, Lynx-O, Bengali and Pumyra *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! - Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - April O'Neil, Shredder, Irma Langinstein, Bebop and Rocksteady *Johnny Bravo - Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Pops and Carl Chryniszzswics *The Ren and Stimpy Show - Mr. Horse, Muddy Mudskipper, Svën Höek, The Shaven Yak, The Fire Chief, Jasper the Dog and The Announcer Salesman *Cow and Chicken - Cow and Chicken's Mom and Dad, Boneless Chicken, Cow and Chicken's Teacher, Flem and Earl *Animaniacs - Flavio, Marita, Buttons, Mindy, The Mime, Katie Ka-Boom, The Goodfeathers, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel and Chicken Boo *Tiny Toon Adventures - Hamton J. Pig, Fifi La Fume, Shirley the Loon, Dizzy Devil, Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Elmyra Duff and Montana Max *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines - Klunk and Zilly *Alvin and the Chipmunks - Dave Seville, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - The Gromble *Courage the Cowardly Dog - Eustace and Muriel *Darkwing Duck - Gosalyn Mallard, Quackerjack, Negaduck and Herbert Muddlefoot Jr. *Goof Troop - Peg Pete and P.J. Pete *Count Duckula - Igor, Nanny and Dr Von Goosewing *Alf - Augie Shumway, Bob Shumway, Curtis Shumway, Flo Shumway, Rhonda, Skip, Sloop, Rick Fusterman and Larson Petty *Top Cat - Officer Dibble *DuckTales - Webby Vanderquack, Duckworth the Butler, Mrs. Bentina Beakley, Magica De Spell, Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck, Beagle Boys, Gyro Gearloose and Bubba the Caveduck *Bobby's World - Howard Generic, Martha Generic, Kelly Generic and Derek Generic *Lalaloopsy - Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Spot Splatter Splash, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Bea Spells-A-Lot, Dot Starlight, Peanut Big Top, Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises, Forest Evergreen, Berry Jars 'N' Jam, Sunny Side Up and Patch Treasurechest *The Jetsons - Mr. Spacely, Rosie the Robot and Astro *The Flintstones - Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Dino, Mr. Slate, Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm Bamm Rubble *Adventure Time - Tripper Harrison, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Ricardio, BMO, Magic Man and The Lich *Looney Tunes - Porky Pig, Granny, Barnyard Dawg, Tasmanian Devil, Pepé Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Witch Hazel and Gossamer The Annual Super Bowl with Old-School Cartoon Stars While The Annual Super Bowl was on, Characters from Old-School Cartoons like He-Man & Battle Cat, Peanuts, Mr Bump, Quick Draw McGraw, Droopy, Where's Wally?, Penelope Pitstop, Top Cat, Wally Gator, Voltron and many more appeared to join in the Spectacular Annual Football. These characters/TV shows include: *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Wile E. Coyote, Witch Hazel and Gossamer *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Scrappy-Doo, The Mystery Machine van and various Scooby-Doo villains including The Creeper, The Ghost Clown and The Witch Doctor *Hanna-Barbera Characters **The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan/The Adventures of the Chan Clan - Henry Chan, Stanley Chan, Suzie Chan, Alan Chan, Anne Chan, Tom Chan, Flip Chan, Nancy Chan, Mimi Chan and Scooter Chan **The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show - Atom Ant, Precious Pupp, Granny Sweet, Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Squiddly Diddly and Winsome Witch **The Banana Splits - Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky **Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels - Captain Caveman **Cattanooga Cats - Country, Kitty Jo, Scoots, Groove, Phinny Fogg, Jenny, Hoppy, Mildew Wolf and Autocat **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines - Yankee Doodle Pigeon **Dino Boy in the Lost Valley - Todd/Dino Boy and Ugh **Dynomutt, Dog Wonder - Dynomutt **The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Dino, Mr. Slate, Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm Bamm Rubble **Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles - Frankenstein, Jr., Multi-Man, Coil-Man and Fluid-Man **The Funky Phantom - Mudsy and Boo the Cat **Goober and the Ghost Chasers - Goober **The Great Grape Ape Show - Grape Ape and Beegle Beagle **The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series/Wally Gator and Pals - Wally Gator, Touché Turtle, Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har **Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! - Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear **Hong Kong Phooey - Hong Kong Phooey **The Huckleberry Hound Show - Huckleberry Hound, Mr Jinks, Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf **Jabberjaw - Jabberjaw **The Jetsons - George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Cosmo G. Spacely, Rosie the Robot, Astro and the Jetson's domed aerocar **Jonny Quest - Jonny Quest and Hadji **Josie and the Pussycats - Josie, Valerie, Melody, Alan, Alexandra Cabot, Alexander Cabot III and Sebastian the Cat **The Kwicky Koala Show - Dirty Dawg **The Magilla Gorilla/Peter Potamus Show - Magilla Gorilla, Punkin' Puss, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long, Peter Potamus, Breezly Bruin, Sneezly Seal and Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey **The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - The Hooded Claw **The Quick Draw McGraw Show - Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **The Roman Holidays - Brutus the Lion, Gus Holiday, Precocia Holiday, Happius Holiday and Laurie Holiday **Space Ghost - Space Ghost, Jan, Jace, Zorak, Brak and Moltar **Space Kidettes - Scooter, Jenny Don, Snoopy, Pupstar, Countdown and Captain Skyhook **Speed Buggy - Speed Buggy **Top Cat - Top Cat/TC **Wacky Races - Muttley, Penelope Pitstop, Peter Perfect, The Slag Brothers and The Gruesome Twosome **The Yogi Bear Show - Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Snagglepuss and Fibber Fox *Tom and Jerry/MGM - Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke, Nibbles, Butch, Topsy, Lightning, Barney Bear, Droopy, Avery's The Wolf and Red Hot Riding Hood *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - He-Man and Battle Cat *Casper the Friendly Ghost/Richie Rich/Harveytoons - Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy the Good Little Witch, Ghostly Trio, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Cadbury, Mayda Munny, Little Audrey, Little Lotta, Baby Huey, Katnip, Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Peanuts - Snoopy, Woodstock, Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Sally Brown, Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Shermy, Frieda and Pig-Pen *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids - "Fat" Albert Jackson, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Bill Cosby, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis and Bucky *The Pink Panther Show - The Pink Panther, The Inspector, Deux-Deux, The Blue Aardvark and Crazylegs Crane *Popeye the Sailor - Popeye, Bluto, Olive Oyl and J. Wellington Wimpy *Animaniacs - Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Ralph, Pinky and the Brain, Buttons and Mindy, The Mime, Rita and Runt, The Goodfeathers, Slappy Squirrel and Chicken Boo *Tiny Toon Adventures - Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Furrball and Elmyra Duff *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Dudley Do-Right, Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Mr. Magoo - Mister Magoo *Count Duckula - Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny *Underdog - Underdog *Where's Wally? - Wally *Deputy Dawg - Deputy Dawg *Mr Men - Mr Bump and Mr Tickle *Voltron: Defender of the Universe - Voltron Clut Kids Classics Cult Kids Classics is a VHS/DVD Collection featuring Jamie and the Magic Torch, Danger Mouse, Chorlton and the Wheelies, Rainbow, Button Moon and many more. Show Me Show Me Show Me Show Me is a television show on CBeebies and Tiny Pop. Aimed at pre-school children the shows teach and show children and read stories about their toys. It began in 2009. Presenters *Chris Jarvis and Pui Fan Lee (CBeebies) *Nicole Davis and Andy Day (Tiny Pop) Characters The show features five toys: Mo Mo, Tom, Stuffy, Miss Mouse and Teddington, each of which appear in their own song as well as in a story book adventure. *Stuffy - A felt cube with orange hair and a pocket at the back *Mo Mo bot - A girl robot with poseable head and arms (this toy is the 1980s Hasbro Mo Mo dater bot) *Miss Mouse - A knitted mouse with a red dotted head band *Tom - A rag doll with brown hair *Teddington - A teddy bear with a green waistcoat and black bowtie from CBeebies *Some episodes have an animated section featuring a cartoon called Uki about an eponymous little yellow character who conveys emotions through laughter and smiles. *Other episodes feature Penelope the inquisitive blue koala as the animated section. from Tiny Pop Some episodes have an Character Appears *3rd & Bird: Muffin *The Adventures of Abney & Teal: Abney & Teal *Allsorts: Box *Alphablocks: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y and Z *Alphabet Castle: Gobbledygook *Andy Pandy: Andy Pandy, Teddy, Looby Loo, Missy Hissy, Tiffo, Bilbo and Orbie *The Animals of Farthing Wood: Fox, Toad, Badger, Weasel, Owl and Mole *The Animal Shelf: Gumpa, Woeful, Stripey, Getup and Little Mutt *The Backyardigans: Pablo *Balamory: Miss Hoolie, Josie Jump, Edie McCredie, PC Plum and Archie *Bananas in Pyjamas: B1 and B2 *Barney & Friends: Barney, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette *The Basil Brush Show: Basil Brush *Bear Behaving Badly: Nev *Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear and Ojo *Becky and Barnaby Bear: Barnaby Bear *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Ben Elf, Princess Holly, King Thistle, Queen Thistle, Gaston the Ladybird, Mr. Elf, Mrs. Elf, Nanny Plum, Daisy and Poppy *Between the Lions: Theo Lion, Cleo Lion, Lionel Lion and Leona Lion *Bibi Blocksberg: Bibi, Monika, Flauipaui, Bernhard and Barbara *Big Bag: Chelli, Bag and Molly *Big Cook, Little Cook: Big Cook Ben *Bits and Bobs: Trug *The Blobs: Puppy Purple *Blue's Clues: Blue, Magenta, Periwinkle and Felt Friends *Bob the Builder: Bob the Builder *Bodger and Badger: Badger *Boo!: Boo *Boohbah: Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah, Jingbah, Grandmamma, Grandpappa, Mrs. Lady, Mr. Man, Brother & Sister, Auntie and Little Dog Fido *Brum: Brum *Button Moon: Mr. Spoon *Cartoon Critters: Dogsbody and Fleur *Cbeebies' Stargazing: Maggie *Charlie and Lola: Charlie, Lola, Marv, Morten, Sizzles, Lotta and Soren Lorensen *Chloe's Closet: Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Jet, Riley and Carys *The Clangers: Major, Mother, Small, Tiny, Granny, The Soup Dragon, Baby Soup Dragon and Froglets *Cubeez: Bozz, Doody, Dink and Tizzy *Dipdap: Dipdap *Dirtgirlworld: Dirtgirl and Scrapboy *Dog and Duck: Dog and Duck *Doodle Do: Dib-dab, Stick and Scribble *Dora the Explorer: Dora and Boots *Driver Dan's Story Train: Driver Dan *Emu: Eum *Engie Benjy: Engie Benjy, Jollop and Dan the Van *Everything's Rosie: Rosie and Raggles *Fifi and the Flowertots: Fifi, Bumble, Primrose, Violet, Buttercup and Daisy *Fimbles: Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom *The Forgotten Toys: Teddy and Annie *Franny's Feet: Franny *The Furchester Hotel: Furgus, Funella, Phoebe, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Isabel and The Tea Time Monsters *Gimme 5: Nobby the Sheep *Go, Diego, Go!: Diego, Alicia and Jaguar *Greenclaws: Greenclaws *The Hoobs: Tula, Iver and Groov *Horrid Henry: Horrid Henry, Perfect Peter and Moody Margret *In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka and The Tombliboos *Insides Out: Otis the Aardvark *Jamboree: The Bopkins *Jelly Jamm: Bello and Goomo *Jim Henson's Animal Show: Stinky the Skunk and Jake the Polar Bear *Jim Henson's Pajanimals: Apollo, Sweetpea Sue, Squacky and Cowbella *Jim Jam and Sunny: Jim Jam and Sunny *Justin's House: Little Monster *The Koala Brothers: Frank and Buster *Little Bill: Little Bill *Little Charley Bear: Charley Bear, Rivet, Midge, Bellarina, Nibblit, Caramel and Frozo *Live & Kicking: Sage and Onion *Louie: Yoko *Magic Adventures of Mumfie: Mumfie and Scarecrow *Me Too: Bobby *Melody: Melody and Fudge the Cat *Mike the Knight: Mike and Evie *Monster Café: Vinny Dustbin *Mr Bloom's Nursery: Mr Bloom *Nuzzle and Scratch: Nuzzle and Scratch *The Octonauts: Kwazii, Barnacles, Peso, Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso, Professor Inkling, Shellington, Tweak, Dashi and Tunip *Oggy and the Cockroaches: Oggy *Olive the Ostrich: Olive *On Your Marks: Mr Blobby *Postman Pat: Pat and Jess *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion: Raa Raa *Rainbow: Zippy, George and Bungle *Rastamouse: Rastamouse *Ripley and Scuff: Ripley and Scuff *Roland Rat: Roland Rat *The Roly Mo Show: Roly Mo, Yugo and Migo *Round the Bend: Doc Croc *Rosie and Jim: Rosie, Jim and Duck *Sandy and Mr Flapper: Sandy and Mr Flapper *Sesame Street: Big Bird *The Shiny Show: Tigs the Cat, Mukka the Monkey and Dogsby the Dog *Something Special: Mr Tumble *Sooty: Sooty, Sweep and Soo *Step Inside: Twinkle *The Story Makers: Jelly, Jackson and Blue Cow *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Tickety Toc: Tommy, Tallulah, Pufferty, Hopparoo, Tooteroo and Spring Chicks *Tikkabilla: Tamba *Timmy Time: Timmy *The Treacle People: Rosie, Wizzle, Tapper, Leyland Lil, Nellie Newchurch, PC Pendle, The Moobark and Bert Boggart *Tree Fu Tom: Tom, Twigs, Zigzoo and The Mushas *Tweenies: Max and Doodles *Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy, Chick and Peekaboo *Woolly and Tig: Woolly *Wimzie's House: Wimzie, Yaya, Rousso and Loulou *Wizdora: The Drawer People *Yoho Ahoy: Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Plunder, Parrot, Cat, Flamingo and Booty *ZZZap!: The Handymen *ZingZillas: Panzee, Drum, Tang and Zak The Story of Children’s Television From the earliest days of Muffin the Mule and Watch with Mother to the multi-channel world of today, generations of children have fallen in love with the characters and stories brought to life on the small screen. The Story of Children’s Television is a highly interactive and family friendly exhibition which traces the fascinating history of children’s television from its earliest days to the multi-channel world of today. The exhibition allows us to explore our relationship with these programmes, and how they were at the forefront of technological advancements in the wider world, looking in detail at animation, drama, puppets and factual programmes. The exhibition brings together objects, memorabilia, merchandise, clips and images from iconic children’s programmes. The original objects and characters span the decades, from Mummy Woodentop to the original Tracy Island model created on Blue Peter, Gordon the Gopher, Bagpuss, Morph, The Wombles, Rastamouse and the singing veggies from Mr Bloom’s Nursery. The Story of Children’s Television is the story of all of our childhoods. The exhibition will take you for a wander down memory lane to a celebration of children’s television, past and present. Sets and Full-Bodied Puppets *A full set of Blue Peter Badges and the Model Blue Peter Set *Grange Hill uniform and original scripts *Model of Tracey's Island from Thunderbirds *The TARDIS and the Daleks from Doctor Who *Bungle from Rainbow and The Rainbow Annual *Greenclaws *Champion the Wonder Horse Annual *The Big Red Boat and the Quacky Birds from Twirlywoos *Fizz, Jake and Doodles from Tweenies *Brum *Eye Shield from Knightmare *Ivor the Engine Record *Wonkey Donkey from SMTV Live *Teletubbies and Tubby Toast *Makka-Pakka's Og-Pog and Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden Puppets *Bagpuss *Looby Loo from Andy Pandy *Pob *Rosie and Jim and Duck *Isabel from The Furchester Hotel *Sooty, Sweep and Soo from The Sooty Show *Gordon the Gopher *Colonel White from Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons *Pussycat Willum from Small Time *Fingermouse *Peggy Patch & Why Bird from Playdays *Bill and Ben, the Flower Pot Men *Mr Turnip *Otis the Aardvark *Virgil Tracy, Lady Penelope and Brains from Thunderbirds *Nobby the Sheep from Gimme 5 *Humpty and Little Ted from Playschool *Tamba from Tikkabilla *Basil Brush *Margaret the Cabbage and Colin the Runner Bean from Mr Bloom’s Nursery *Button Moon's Mr. Spoon *Vinny Dustbin from Monster Café *Dooby Duck *Mummy from The Woodentops *Sergeant Major Zero from Terrahawks *Muffin the Mule Models *Rastamouse *Characters and Set from Strange Hill High (Mitchell Tanner, Becky Butters and Templeton) *Gordon Murray's Windy Miller and Miss Lovelace *Morph *Chorlton and Fenella from Chorlton and the Wheelies *Engie Benjy *The Wombles' Wellington and Shansi *Characters from Cockleshell Bay (Mr .Ship, Grandma Routy and Rosie) *Mr. Toad from Wind in the Willows *Andy Pandy *Short Fred Ledd from Gerry Anderson's Lavender Castle *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion *Big Ears from Noddy in Toyland *Mrs Flora Apple, Dusty and Poppy Dogwood from Brambly Hedge *Fireman Sam *Major Clanger and The Soup Dragon from The New Clangers Series *Pingu *Abney and Teal *Thomas, Percy and the Troublesome Truck from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Charlie Chalk and Lewis T. Duck *Sploshy from Rubbadubbers *Bilge, Cutlass, Jones, Booty and Flamingo from Yoho Ahoy *Characters from The Treacle People (Silas Milton, Rosie, Leyland Lil, Charlie and Bert Boggart) *Shaun the Sheep *Character from Timmy Time (Timmy, Apricot, Paxton, Ruffy and Stripes) *Scoop and Dizzy from Bob the Builder *Jess the Cat from Postman Pat *Stripey and Getup from The Animal Shelf *Bumble from Fifi and the Flowertots *Old Bear, Little Bear, Rabbit, Bramwell Brown and Duck from Jane Hissey's Old Bear Stories *Characters from Hana's Helpline (Francis, Ernie and Bert the Bear) Artworks *SuperTed *Mr Benn *Danger Mouse Animation cel and Background *The Raggy Dolls Animation cel and Background *Characters from Bod (Bod, Aunt Flo, PC Copper, Frank the Postman and Farmer Barleymow) *The BFG *Roobarb and Custard Animation cel and Background *Peppa Pig Animation cel and Background *Count Duckula Animation cel and Background *Boo! *Little Princess *Captain Pugwash Animation cel and Background *Ivor the Engine *Anytime Tales Animation cel and Background *Mr Bump and Little Miss Sunshine from Mr Men and Little Miss *Lola and Lotta from Charlie and Lola *Christopher Crocodile Animation cel and Background *Ludwig the Egg *Bananaman Animation cel and Background *Kipper the Dog Animation cel and Background TV Family Favourites Water Ride A Floating Journey through the Fascinating world of Children's Television, The Ride Consisted of sitting in a Little Yellow Boat while floating through a World of Children's TV Characters from years gone by. *The Ride Began with a Broken TV set, followed by a room in Black-and-White with Muffin the Mule, Andy Pandy, The Woodentops, Picture Book and Flowerpot Men puppets and Ivor the Engine. *The next room featured Camberwick Green, Trumpton and Chigley than Rainbow and Blue Peter. *The next featured The Magic Roundabout, Mr Men, Chorlton and the Wheelies and The Pink Panther. *followed by Doctor Who, Danger Mouse, Noggin the Nog, Sooty and Sweep and Basil Brush. *Next is Willo the Wisp, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Roobarb and Custard, Mary, Mungo and Midge and Mr Benn. *Then we Visit the next room which features Greenclaws, Rosie and Jim, Thomas the Tank Engine, Bagpuss and the Clangers. *The final room was first The Raggy Dolls, Play School, Button Moon, The Wombles and Mr Blobby but later changed to Noddy in Toyland after Blobbyland went. A Golden Age of Children's TV Since the early 1950's children's television programmes have had their own special place on 'the box'. *Originally titled For the Very Young - becoming known as Watch with Mother from 1953 onwards - the BBC afternoon children's zone brought an array of shows that still resonater today, most notably the puppet antics of Muffin the Mule (1946), Andy Pandy (1950), 'oddlepoddle' -spouting Bill and Ben in Flower Pot Men (1952), Rag, Tag and Bobtail (1953), Picture Book (1955) and The Woodentops (1955). The 1950s also brought us the variety-cum-gameshow Crackejack, which would continue for almoust 30 years until 1984, and the world's longest-running children's series, Blue Peter, which first set sail in 1958. *Stop-motion animation - in which single frames of an odject being moved in tiny increments are strung togeter to create an impression of movement - became a mainstay of children's shows in the 1960s, with magical results. Early examples include The Magic Roundabout (1965), Pogles' Wood (1965) and Camberwick Green (1996), an even more spohisticated affair that was filmed in colour and to spin-off Trumpton (1967) and Chigley (1969). Away from Watch with Mother, BBC2 introduced the educational Play School in 1964, cautiously acquainting the very young with the outside world. *In 1972, the Government lifted the restrictions on TV broadcasting hours, prompting ITV to increase its output of children's programmes. The Basil Brush Show (1968), The Sooty Show (1955), Rainbow (1972) and Pipkins (1973) followed, both mixing puppets and presenters, Other favourites included Jamie and the Magic Torch and Chorlton and the Wheelies (both 1976). Back on BBC1, the serials were increasingly reflecting pop culture. Fingerbobs (1972) sat long-haired 'Yoffy' (Play School presenter Rick Jones) to work in a studio accompanied by his paper creations, while Bod (1975) - narrated in supremely measured tones by John Le Mesurier - sported jazzy songs courtesy of Derek Griffiths (another talented Play School Presenter), Other favourites from the 60s and 70s are The Clangers (1969), Mr Benn (1971), Roobarb (1974), The Wombles (1973), Ivor the Engine (1959), Bagpuss (1974), Paddington Bear (1975), Crystal Tipps and Alistair (1972) and Joe (1966). *By the 1980s, the Watch with Mother umbrella had been dropped, but programmers for the very young continued, including Postman Pat (1981), SuperTed (1982), Fireman Sam (1986), Pigeon Street (1981) and Bertha (1985). During this decade ITV also created some of its best-remembered productions, including Button Moon (1980), The Wind in the Willows (1984), The Little Green Man (1985), Thomas the Tank Engine (1984), Alias the Jester (1985), Knightmare (1987), Telebugs (1986), the secret-agent antics of Dangermouse (1981) and the Spin off Count Duckula (1988). *The TV landscape evolved further in the 1990s, as satellite television tentatively arrived and children's programming became margginalised in an ever-more competitive market like The Raggy Dolls (1986), Brum (1991), Playbox (1988), Rosie and Jim (1990), Dennis the Menace (1996), Mortimer and Arabel (1993), Tweenies (1999), Oscar's Orchestra (1994), Romuald the Reindeer (1996), Bob the Builder (1998) and Victor and Hugo (1991). Nonetheless, the massively successful Teletubbies (1997), aimed at a pre-school audience was still able to make a splash, even producing a million-selling pop single. *In recent years, productions for younger viewers have migrated from the world of regular 'terrestrial' TV onto dedicated channels. with the like of Peppa Pig (2004), Dog and Duck (2000), Fifi and the Flowertots (2005), The Koala Brothers (2003), The Secret Show (2006), Roary the Racing Car (2007), Yoho Ahoy (2000), In the Night Garden (2007), Little Princess (2006), Sarah & Duck (2013) and Charlie and Lola (2005) providing edifying entertainment. Bedtime Stories, meanwhile, reminds us if the classic story-telling of Jackanory (which was broadcast from the 1960s to the 1990s). More then 60 years after younger viewers were first given their one special part of the TV day, they're still being provided with plenty of opportunities to watch with mother - or father or siblings or friends. Clips from Muffin the Mule (1946), Andy Pandy (1950), Flower Pot Men (1952), Rag, Tag and Bobtail (1953), Picture Book (1955), The Woodentops (1955), The Sooty Show (1955), Blue Peter, Crackejack, Ivor the Engine (1959), Stingray (1963), Play School, Jackanory, The Magic Roundabout (1965), Pogles' Wood (1965), Camberwick Green (1996), Trumpton (1967), Chigley (1969), Joe (1966), The Basil Brush Show (1968), The Clangers (1969), Mr Benn (1971), Rainbow (1972), Crystal Tipps and Alistair (1972), Fingerbobs (1972), Pipkins (1973), The Wombles (1973), Bagpuss (1974), Roobarb (1974), Paddington Bear (1975), Bod (1975), Jamie and the Magic Torch (1976), Chorlton and the Wheelies (1976), Button Moon (1980), Postman Pat (1981), Pigeon Street (1981), Dangermouse (1981), SuperTed (1982), Bertha (1985), Fireman Sam (1986), The Wind in the Willows (1984), Thomas the Tank Engine (1984), Alias the Jester (1985), The Little Green Man (1985), Telebugs (1986), Knightmare (1987), Count Duckula (1988), Playbox (1988), The Raggy Dolls (1986), Rosie and Jim (1990), Victor and Hugo (1991), Brum (1991), Mortimer and Arabel (1993), Oscar's Orchestra (1994), Dennis the Menace (1996), Romuald the Reindeer (1996), Teletubbies (1997), Bob the Builder (1998), Tweenies (1999), Yoho Ahoy (2000), Dog and Duck (2000), The Koala Brothers (2003), Peppa Pig (2004), Fifi and the Flowertots (2005), Charlie and Lola (2005), The Secret Show (2006), Little Princess (2006), Roary the Racing Car (2007), In the Night Garden (2007) and Sarah & Duck (2013) NCH/NSPCC on VHS Below is a list of NCH/NSPCC VHS/DVDS. Some are involved with NCH and NSPCC. From 1990 to 2002, Tempo Video/Abbey Home Entertainment released two 'Children's T.V. Favourites' compilations on behalf of the charity. Copyrights #Muffin the Mule © Maverick Entertainment/Sally McNally Holdings Ltd #Andy Pandy © Ben Productions LLC #Ivor the Engine, Clangers and Bagpuss © SmallFilms/Oliver Postgate & Peter Firmin #Dougal, The Magic Roundabout © Serge Danoit #Troy Tempest, Stingray © Carlton International Media Ltd #Sooty and Sweep © Cadells Ltd #Windy Miller, Camberwick Green © Gordon Murray (Trumptonshire) Ltd #Mr Benn © David McKee/Licensed by Clive Juster & Associates #Great Uncle Bulgaria, The Wombles © WCH Ltd #Roobarb and Custard © Grange Calveley/A&B TV #Chorton, Chorlton and the Wheelies, DangerMouse, Mole, Ratty, Badger, Toad, The Wind in the Willows, Count Duckula © Cosgrove-Hall/Pearson Television #Hector's House © Georges Croses/Europe Images #Paddington Bear™ © P & Co Ltd #Postman Pat © Woodland Animations Ltd, a division of Classic Media UK Limited. Licensed by Classic Media Distribution Limited. Original writer John Cunliffe. All rights reserved #SuperTed © Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD #Thomas and Friends © Gullane (Thomas) Limited. A HIT Entertainment Company #Princess, The Raggy Dolls © TM and © Melvyn Jacobson Productions LTD 1986 Licensed by Gianada Ventures Limiteda. All Rights Reserved #Humpty, Big Ted, Little Ted, Poppy, Jemima, Play School © BBC #Zippy, George, Rainbow © FremantleMedia Ltd #Rosie and Jim, Teletubbies, Brum, Upsy Daisy, In the Night Garden © Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd #Bob the Builder™ © HIT Entertainment Limited and Keith Chapman #Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Ltd/Siriol Productions #The Koala Brothers © Spellbound Entertainment Ltd #Peppa Pig © ABD Ltd/Ent. One UK Ltd #Charlie and Lola © Lauren Child/Tiger Aspect Productions Ltd #Fifi, Bumble, Fifi and the Flowertots © Chapman Entertainment Ltd #Little Princess © Tony Ross/Illuminated Film Company #Shaun the Sheep © Aardman Animations Ltd Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas